


let's burn it up with fun (so turn me up)

by chogiwaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Power!au, Related themes, Sci-Fi Elements, time jumps, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwaaa/pseuds/chogiwaaa
Summary: When tiring days come, rememberThe beautiful usThe power to get up againIt’s in you...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	let's burn it up with fun (so turn me up)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, haven't proof read yet. So please bear with any mistakes :(

He shakes his head to momentarily distracted himself from the sharp ringing in his ears.

But then all of a sudden, he flinches forward, pointer fingers trying to block his ears from the outside noise.

“Ah!” he winces, as the ringing gets louder and louder.

He’s in a fetal position now, fingers pressing against his head because he registers a sharp pain against his forehead and against the medulla. He opens his eyes, screaming as the pain increases from inside. Like his head was going to burst. There was a millisecond where he thinks he’s almost going to die. 

And just then! 

Silence. And his vision goes black.

He hears chants. What are they chanting?

He whimpers. It all being too much. He registers one last thing before falling unconscious. 

It was a crowd. Chanting his name.

_Baekhyun-ie! Baekhyun-ie! Baekhyun-ie!_

.

.

.

It’s the feeling of wetness on his cheek that wakes him up. He slowly opened his eyes. Pupils adjusting to the brightness from the window. He wakes up with a groan, annoyed at his stiff body. His mom always reprimanded him for sleeping in tight spaces. It always gave him a sore body.

The culprit of his wet cheek finally dawdles up to his leg and sits, looking up at him with her “not-so-innocent” blue eyes.

“Hmm... someone’s hungry hmmm?” he speaks to the cat, voice deep and raspy from sleep. With a sigh, he picks up the little cat, placing it on his thighs. He gently rubs her fur, priding himself in taking good care of it.

“It’s not like Appa needs his beauty rest, right? As long as queen Eri gets her food.” he teases, holding the little cat’s face in both his hands and squishing. The little cat just meows, annoyed at him and wiggles out of his grasp to alight on the floor. It’s like she’s giving him attitude the way she sways her tail and walks out of the room.

Baekhyun sighs, awake enough to finally lift himself up off the couch and into the kitchen. The mess in the sink greets him as soon as he enters and he groans in frustration. This is the downside of holding Friday movie nights at his place. Everyone does the cooking and eating, while _he_ has to do the cleaning. 

“Whyyyy…” he whines. But he has no time for self-pity. He ignores the mess and first gives his cat food and water. Poor thing must be up since morning. It was currently close to noon. So clearly , brunch it was. It can wait he thinks, as he moves to clean up the kitchen, not wanting to leave _that_ for later.

Once everything was spic and span, he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up last night’s sweat and exhaustion. He checks up on his friends meanwhile, seeing if they got home safe. Apparently Jongin and Chanyeol stayed at Kyungsoo’s while everyone else made it their own homes’.

He quickly brushes his teeth and has a nice hot shower, wanting to feel fresh. Baekhyun decides to go out for brunch, not in the mood for cooking and cleaning all over again. So he dresses up in a hoodie and skinny jeans.

On usual days, he took the bus or his car to wherever. But he decides to walk, the cafe being a short walk from his apartment. He enters the not too crowded cafe, it being a weekend, and orders his drink up at the counter.

“Hi, welcome to the coffee club!” the cashier greets him.

“Yeah hi, I’d like one iced strawberry shake.” he says.

The cashier mumbles something under his breath, before giggling. If Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention to the cashier then, he was now. And _maybe_ a bad idea. He’s new, Baekhyun thinks.

The other looks up at him with a dimpled smile, expression showing _fondness_? Baekhyun can’t be too sure. He just tells the guy to add it to his bill and heads to a table.

While waiting for the drink, he glances through the menu, deciding on what to order. And as always, he ends up ordering the scrambled egg croissant sandwich with a side of fries. The dish always managed to keep him feeling stuffed for a long time. The strawberry shake, albeit a kiddish drink, was his favorite. He _loved_ strawberry and he _loved_ sweet, so why not?

He still had some left over after his meal. So after paying the bill he takes the cup along with him, not noticing the number and message written in black sharpie.

.

.

.

The minute he enters his apartment he starts feeling weird. Some odd sense of dread creeping up on him. First he disregards it. Then, he passes it as an upset stomach, because of the unnecessary drinking last night.He sits on the couch, finishing the remnants of his drink. Funny, now that he thinks about it, the drink tasted a bit off. Maybe it was too much sugar.

He peeps into the transparent cup, trying to see if there was something odd in it when he notices the message.

**Call Me ASAP! 082-xxx-xxx**

Baekhyun is confused, but has no time to think about it because he gets off his feet, running to the bathroom to hurl the contents of his stomach. Once done, he heads to the fridge to grab some cold water to cool down his nerves. Just when he thinks it’s gone, the odd feeling comes back. And it comes at once. Along with a sharp ringing in his ears and pain in his head which has him screaming for life.

From the corner of his eyes he can see Eri running up to him and sensing the distress he’s in. She meows in the corner, worried for her owner. Everything is so so excruciatingly painful, he doesn’t realize his front door has been banged open and someone was shouting and kneeling next to him.

_Baekhyun-ah snap out of it!_

_Listen to my voice!_

_Don’t panic!_

_It’ll get worse if you fight it!_

_Baekhyun!_

Baekhyun tries to listen to the voice.

_Look at me!_

_Open your eyes Baekhyun!_

Baekhyun wants to ...but the pain... fuck, he’s so so scared.

_For fuck’s sake look at me!_

_Listen to my voice! Focus on me!_

Baekhyun struggles to open his eyes. But he does it, very slowly. Slowly looking at the person in front of him. It was so hard to keep it open! 

“Yes! Look here Baekhyun! Look at me!" It was the cashier from earlier.

“You need to trust me! I know it’s painful but it’ll be even more painful if you resist!” the man yells.

_They were running out of time_ , the man thinks.

Baekhyun tries to comprehend the man’s words and tries to stop reacting to the pain. His breath is in gasps and eyes are struggling to remain open. He feels a slap on his cheek that momentarily breaks him from the stupor. The pain is still coursing through his head. He finally looks up at the man.

“Y-yi-yixing hy-hyung??” he cries, confused as to why he couldn't recognize the man before.

What’s happening! 

“Yes! Yes! Baekhyun-ah you need to wake up!” Yixing yells. 

Further in the distance he hears some faint rumbling that has him run to the window and look out.

“Fuck fuck fuck! It’s here!” Yixing yells in panic.

“Hyung wh-what’s happening!” Baekhyun cries through gritted teeth. Body exhausted from the pain. He was trying so hard ,not to fight it, it was making him weak. He would lose consciousness any minute now, Yixing realizes.

Yixing kneels next to Baekhyun again, “Listen to me Baek! Don’t fight the pain! You hear me?! I’m going to buy you some time but you need to let the pain control you! You need to WAKE UP! “ He shakes the other’s body aggressively. 

Baekhyun nods weakly, letting his body fall to the ground as the pain takes over him completely.

“Eri stay with him!” Yixing yells before jumping out the window.

He feels soft licking on his cheek.

That’s the last thing Baekhyun registers before he loses consciousness.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/corgichanbaek) !


End file.
